Tarde de chicos
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: Sousuke no estaba muy seguro de que estaba sucediendo, lo mas seguro es que fuera un sueño, un sueño raro y alucinógeno porque, solo en un sueño podría estar teniendo una cita con Momotarou (SouMomo y leve RinTori)


**Advertencia: Occ y Trama Extraña.**

.

¡Sempai!¡tengamos una tarde de chicos! ¡Invitemos a rin y sousuke-sempai! —el naranja cabello del menor de los mikochiba ondeándose curiosamente mientras intenta a toda costa que la pila de películas de terror y comida chatarra que carga no caigan al suelo, esos DVD son rentados y definitivamente no quiere ver a la cuarentona que se los rento enojada por dañarlos, oh no señor —uh, ¿nitori-sempai?

Cinco minutos pasan y su escandaloso llamado no es contestado y ya está cansándose –aparte de que se siente tremendamente observado- así que opta por el plan de repuesto, ese tan asombroso que nunca ha conocido a alguien aparte de él que lo haya usado, de seguro por su alto grado de –ridiculez- dificultad, así que haciendo movimientos pélvicos extraños para guardar equilibrio y no tirar nada intenta abrir la puerta, y justo cuando esta por lograrlo unos sonidos extraños le hacen parar y voltear a sus espaldas para no encontrar nada, así que vuelve a sus movimientos extraños.

—vaya, ¿es algún tipo de ritual religioso nuevo o algo así?

¡Waa! Sousuke-sempai! ¡Nitori-sempai no me abre la puerta! Y creo que hay fantasmas en el pasillo—su escandalosa voz saliendo un poco más infantil de lo usual entre pucheros y movimientos pélvicos en busca de equilibrio, una vista bastante extraña y posiblemente sensual para ese pobre hombre con abstinencia de la habitación de enfrente que el castaño había visto desde lo lejos.

Oh claro que había fantasmas, fantasmas con las hormonas demasiado alborotadas, pero bueno no le diría eso al menor, era mejor que pensara que había fantasmas a algún tipo de depravado serial viviendo frente a él y no volviera a dormir, además apenas le había visto y había huido con la cola entre las patas, pobre chiquillo hormonal.

Puede que no te abra porque no está en esa habitación—y en una acción sutil para reafirmar sus palabras el castaño quito con cuidado esa montaña de "desperdicio" –como había denominado a lo que llevaba el de cabellos naranjas apenas y le vio— de las manos de momo y abrió la puerta para que pudiera ver el vacío y extrañamente limpio cuarto, oh si, un simple dormitorio como otros más—rin y nitori salieron.

Bien sousuke estaba empezando a asustarse, o el cerebro de mikochiba había colapsado o había encontrado las respuestas de próximo examen de cálculo en esas lisas paredes, oh si, derivadas.

¿¡y porque no nos invitaron!?—La escandalosa pregunta del de ojos ámbar aliviando al castaño, oh gracias al dios del nado que su mente no había colapsado—los amigos van juntos a todos lados ¿¡Por qué no nos pidieron ir!?

—Una cita.

—¿eh?

Era una cita en plan romántica, romántica en plan de pareja ¿lo entiendes?—bien, posiblemente se había pasado un poco, o eso pensaba sousuke mientras veía boquear a un asombrado momo, tal vez no lo sabía y debió habérselo dicho con más tacto.

Oh, ya veo—el silencio incomodo solo siendo opacado por el crujiente sonido de las patatas siendo trituradas, un puchero instaurándose de manera fugaz para ser sustituida por una brillante e hiperactiva sonrisa, y antes de que el nadador castaño pudiera huir de la manera más varonil posible, se vio arrastrado dentro de solitaria habitación por un torbellino naranja—¡nosotros también tendremos una cita! ¡Será la mejor cita de la historia y se arrepentirán de avernos dejado!

¿Espera qu. . .—la patata asesina atacando a un turbado sousuke no dejándolo replicar y huir de esa locura que estaba maquinando el de cabellos naranjas en su pequeña cabecita, sabía que cuando vio a momotarou hacer su baile raro a lo lejos no debía acercarse, lo sabía, su instinto se lo decía, oh no, pero el "compañerismo" le obligo a acercarse, eso y que juraba que el tipo de la habitación de enfrente le saltaría encima en cualquier momento al menor.

¿Cuál quieres ver? Masacre en Texas o Terror en la calle 13—sí, y ahora no sabía cómo de estar ahogándose con una patata se encontraba cómodamente sentado en la cama del menor rodeado de comida chatarra y con este mirándole expectante en busca de una respuesta listo para poner el DVD en el ordenador portátil e iniciar la "cita" del siglo, de seguro estaba soñando y no se había dado cuenta si, seguro era eso.

Terror en la calle 13 es mucho mejor—y metiéndose un bocado de patatas repletas de sal se resignó a tener que vivir ese "sueño" tan alucinógeno, sí, porque todo eso era un sueño.

O eso creía hasta que sintió las uñas de una asustado momo encajarse en su brazo derecho cuando la película termino y la habitación quedo sumergida en una oscuridad casi absoluta cayendo en cuenta de que si fuera un sueño no sentiría el lacerante dolor de estar siendo rasguñado, oh claro que no.

Así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió en una situación como esa, intentar salir de ahí de la manera más rápida posible.

Bien, creo que eso a sido todo, fue divertido—y deshaciéndose con cuidado del agarre de un tembloroso ojimiel se empezó a arrastrar hasta las escaleras de la litera para iniciar su descenso, o eso pensaba hacer hasta que un ligero jalón en sus ropas le hicieron irremediablemente voltear, si no lo hubiera hecho posiblemente hubiera podido huir de ese "sueño alucinógeno", posiblemente.

Sempai—ojos llorosos y una nariz goteando, un asustado y tembloroso momotarou que de no ser porque lo estaba viendo no podría creer que era real—le importaría quedarse conmigo hasta que regrese nitori-semapi, no quiero quedarme aquí solo.

Bien, y sin saber si era por la cara sollozante del chico o por la culpa indirecta de su estado –después de todo él había escogido la película- sousuke se encontró dos horas después recostado boca arriba con un dormido momo sobre su pecho, ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Una pregunta que se había formulado mucho ya esa noche, sinceramente ya no le importaba mucho encontrarle respuesta y fijando sus ojos en el inmaculado techo empezó a pensar en algo mucho más importante, como explicarle la escena a rin y nitori cuando llegaran, pero bueno, dormiría un rato y luego pensaría en eso.

.

Rin-sempai, fue muy divertido—la brillante sonrisa de nitori causando en el estómago de rin un ataque de avispas africanas inesperado, si no fuera porque estaban en un pasillo y algunos chicos aun pululaban por ahí juraba que se tiraba a nitori ahí mismo—yo me preguntaba sí. . .

—¿qué pasa Ai?

No es como si no supiera lo que su pequeño novio le iba a preguntar, pero quería escucharlo de los labios del menor, para ser sinceros, le daba un extraño gustillo insano que ponía más violentas a las avispas en su estómago.

—Me preguntaba, ¿quisiera pasar la noche conmigo, rin-sempai?

La pregunta quedando flotando en el aire de manera incomoda y notando esto el pelirrojo ataco con rudeza los labios ajenos, no fuera a ser que Ai se arrepintiera o peor aún, que se sintiera rechazado.

—Mandemos a momo a mi habitación.

—sí.

La tierna sonrisa de su kouhai hipnotizándole hasta puntos estúpidos.

¡Hey! ¡momotarou!—pero su burbuja rosa digna de shoujo fue rota cuando el inesperado "cállate rin" de la voz que tan bien conocían ambos se dejó oír sobre el silencio de la habitación y una figura de cabellos castaños se sentó sobre la litera mirando con el ceño fruncido al perplejo pelirrojo—¿sousuke?

No rin, el hada de los dientes—bien, si era sousuke, solo él podía tener ese humor tan malo al levantarse, pero, ¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de los menores? ¿Dónde estaba momo?

Y como si el universo hubiera escuchado las cavilaciones mentales del par de novios el menor de los mikochiba apareció como por arte de magia desde la espalda de yamazaki con los ojos cerrados y el cabello muy desordenado.

¡Fredy me come!—y en un movimiento que ninguno de los otros tres espero, el de cabellos naranjas se lanzó al regazo de sosusuke murmurando algo sobre pasteles y armas, su respiración acompasada indicándoles que volvía a dormir, aunque desde un principio no era como que hubiera despertado.

No es lo que parece—el sudor frio resbalando sobre la espalda del de ojos azules al ver la sonrisa burlona del pelirrojo tomando terreno en su cara.

No te preocupes sousuke, Ai y yo utilizaremos nuestra habitación—y jalando de la mano a un nitori con cara de circunstancias se encamino a la salida de la habitación ante la mirada de un consternado yamazaki—solo espero que hayan usado protección.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo ya no había rastro de rin ni de nitori, solo se podía oír el eco lejano de la conocida risa del pelirrojo.

Ah, seguro mañana todo el equipo pensara que tenemos algún tipo de relación extraña—y acomodándose de nuevo en una posición medianamente cómoda -intentando aminorar el peso del otro chico sobre su pecho- se dispuso a intentar conciliar el sueño, lo más seguro es que mañana por la mañana habría millones de rumores revoloteando por la academia y lo más seguro es que rin no dejaría de burlarse de el por semanas por haberlo agarrado "en la movida", era lo peor que le había pasa. . .

mhh, huele rico—la amodorrada voz de momo interrumpiendo sus hilos de pensamientos mientras, en su inconciencia se restregaba sobre el pecho del mayor, una escena tan adorable que sin proponérselo hizo que una ligera sonrisa se adueñara del rostro del castaño, bien posiblemente estaba exagerando, no era lo peor que le había pasado.

Y enredando casualmente una de sus manos en los naranjas cabellos, olvidándose de lo que pudiera suceder por la mañana, siguió a momotarou al mudo de los sueños.

.

.

¡Yo! ¡Aquí kichan! Ahora les vengo con una técnicamente "crack pairing" que me encanta, ahora entiendo el sufrimiento de aquellas con parejas no populares, no hay fanfic de ellos y te limitas a vivir de tu sucia mente (?)

Enserio amo esta pareja, ya se, les intercambio fics reigisa, rintori y makoharu por un soumomo ¿alguien quiere? ¿Nadie? Pues bueno, ahora solo somos yo y mis sentimientos.

Si llegaron hasta aquí y me dejan un review me harían muy feliz, el botoncito está aquí debajo y es gratis.

Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
